Storing items such as tape rolls and ribbon and other craft or office supply items can be difficult with the current storage systems. This is because known storage systems do not offer flexibility to vary the cavity volume of a storage container or easily stack storage containers together while maintaining individual compartments.
In an embodiment of the invention there is a container system comprising a plurality of containers, each container comprising (a) a first end and a second end, each end defining an opening of the container and (b) a wall extending down from the first end to the second end so as to form a cavity within the container. In the embodiment, at least one of the plurality of containers can be removably mated with one or more containers to increase the internal volume of the container system.
In another embodiment, the container system includes one or more end cap configured to removably attach to a first end and a second end of at least one of the containers. The end cap may comprise a group of more than one convex ridges on the outside perimeter of the end cap.
In another embodiment of the container system the first end of a container is configured to mate with the second end of another container.
In another embodiment of the invention, the first end of the end cap is configured to mate with the second end of a container.
In another embodiment of the invention the first end of each container is configured to mate with the second end of another container, a second end of an end cap, or both.
In another embodiment of the invention the container includes a removable insert including a cylindrical rod and a base.
In another embodiment of the invention each container includes a first end having a tab and a second end with a channel therein, where each tab is configured to fit within each channel.
In another embodiment of the invention the container system includes an end cap with a first end having a tab and a second end with a channel where each tab is configured to fit within a channel.
In another embodiment of the invention there is a container system kit comprising a plurality of containers, each container comprising (a) a first end and a second end, each end defining an opening of the container and (b) a wall extending down from the first end to the second end so as to form a cavity within the container and at least two end caps, where at least one of the plurality of containers can be mated with one or more containers to increase the internal volume of the container system and each end cap is configured to removably attach to a first end and a second end of at least one of the containers.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a method for creating a container system comprising the steps of providing a plurality of containers, each container comprising (a) a first end and a second end, each end defining an opening of the container and (b) a wall extending down from the first end to the second end so as to form a cavity within the container, each container configured to be mated with one or more containers to increase the internal volume of the container system, providing at least one end cap is configured to removably attach to a first end and a second end of at least one of the containers and selectively mating at least one container with at least one of an end cap and/or another container. Further, one or more containers can be mated together to create a continuous volume within the mated containers or an intervening end cap is used to mate one or more containers to create and individual container.